


Why Won't You Let Me Help You?

by memvoir



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, M/M, War, i was on an angst kick, im sorry for writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memvoir/pseuds/memvoir
Summary: There's a war happening. Marco wants to help, but Tom won't let him.





	

I just want to help. I'm strong. It's not like I haven't fought Ludo's forces before… Why wouldn't you let me help?

_"I don't want you to come!" Tom's eyes were blazing as he stared into Marco's, he was just losing his temper again…_

_"Why not? I can fight! I can help!" Marco yelled back, his gaze not holding even an ounce of threat in them._

_"Because, Marco! You're human, you can die! Do you know what that would do to me?" Tom hadn't ceased his yelling; it wasn't like him to stay angry at Marco for longer than a few minutes at a time. Marco stood his ground._

_"I've fought Ludo before, and won, mind you. What makes now different?" Marco had been the first to cease his yelling, but he kept his brown puppy-like eyes on the demon boy's flared pink ones, besides the third on his forehead._

_Slowly, Tom calmed. "It's a warzone out there, Marco. People are dying, I can't risk letting you die too. You're mortal. It'll be easier for them to take you down, and what if I can't protect you? What will I do then?" Tom rambled on, his voice cracking. Marco caved in, pulling his boyfriend into a long embrace._

_"Go." Marco said into the spiked pink mess that was Tom's hair. Letting the demon boy go, Tom gave a sad smile._

_"You'll thank me for this later." Those were the last words he spoke to Marco before a flame pillar conjured up and took him away, leaving only Marco in the main hall of Mewni Castle, waiting._

 

Five hours had passed since Tom left to fight. Everyone had gone: Star, the king and queen, all their family and castle servants… everyone but Marco.

Just as Marco was reaching his patience limit, one of the large doors at the front of the hall creaked open, a familiar blonde figure stepping—no, limping—through.

"Star!" Marco shouted, bounding toward his best friend and pulling her into a strong hug. "You're…mostly alright." He pointed out. "Where… where's Tom?" Marco couldn't wait anymore. He needed to see him, alive, and well. Star's normally bright face dropped, and she averted her eyes.

"Marco…" she'd started, but he'd already sprinted out the door. Outside, there was wreckage everywhere. Buildings had been reduced to rubble, some still aflame, thick smoke overtaking the air. Still, Marco ran. He had to find Tom. He would not stop until he found Tom. He needed Tom.

A flash of pink to his left. Marco stopped, seeing a figure crumpled on the ground, and ran to it. Dropping to his knees next to it, he turned it onto its back.

It was Tom.

His eyes were shut tightly, his normally lavender-colored skin littered with black and blue bruising, one of his horns had been partially broken off.

"Tom? Tom! Please, open your eyes!" Marco half-yelled, his face struck with fear. No response. Marco held the demon prince's body to his own, whispering into his disheveled mess of hair. "Please, Tom… You have to get up… You can't leave me." Marco was pleading. He felt something warm and wet soak through his hoodie. Unwillingly, he separated himself from Tom.

Blood soaked through Tom's clothes and Marco's. Marco lifted Tom's shirt, finding a huge gash going from his heart to lower abdomen, blood pouring out with no sign of end. Marco quickly took off his own hoodie and shirt, trying to apply them to Tom's wound. Tears welled up in his eyes as he stared down at Tom's face.

"You can't leave me like this… It's not fair!" Marco cried out, unable to hold back. "You wanted to protect me, but who was here to protect you? I could have saved you!" Marco sobbed, pulling Tom back up, hugging his body to his own. "Come back…" he cried, "I love you, Tom. I'm finally saying it… you've gotta come back…" Marco's voice cracked, still no response coming from Tom.

"What am I supposed to do without you?"

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
